Serenity 2:Back on the Path
by zzetta13
Summary: A new look at what has gone on after the BDM. Just my take on what I would like to see. A new job comes up, but is it really one that the crew of Serenity should take? There are less of them now. And even though Captain Mal thinks that getting back to work will be good for them, some jobs you just need to shy away from. Seems like there are more questions than answers.
1. Chapter 1

_**Serenity 2: Back on the Path 1**_

_I know it's been a while since I've posted any new work (and Lord knows I've got a ton of unfinished stories here already). Still, I hope to get back to continuing the ones I have posted, and maybe even add a few extras like this one along the way... _

_I caught "Serenity" on television the other night and became inspired by its genius. I still would like Firefly to return, even with the actors all haven gotten older (RIP Ron). There is value in those thirteen episodes that we were lucky enough to have gotten. Anyway, enough of my gabber...on to the story. _

_************** Changing Stripes **************_

Malcolm Reynolds sat at the controls of Serenity. He looked out into the darkness, out into the _Black_. He stared out into the vastness of space. There were stars about, here and there, but none so close as to shine too brightly. It made him feel small.

Mal began to think. He began to wonder. He had spent many times on Serenity's bridge like this, many times alone. He used to share the pilot duties with Wash, he and Zoe. And, although it had been Wash's job to actually fly the vessel, the Captain, the pilot and...Mal's second in command, Zoe, each took turns in flying the craft. They each took a go at bridge-duty (_the reason, so that no one would get stuck doing it all of the time. It wouldn't have done them much good had Washburn pulled night-shift all of the time, especially if there had been some kind of criminal venture planned for the next day. Malcolm Reynolds didn't need his pilot dreary from lack of sleep_).

Anyway, Malcolm thought about how during his nights on the bridge he could spend time alone, but not always. He remembered that there were many instances where each of his crew used this "_alone time_" to seek him out, individually. They used to come to him with their problems, their concerns and their disgust (_many times about someone else on the crew, mostly Jayne_).

Mal used to listen to these concerns and he would help, or at least try to give them an answer. However, many times it wasn't what they wanted to hear, but then, a Captain's job isn't always to make peace. It was more to keep a blend, a balance. A Captain's duty wasn't always to keep the nit-picking idiocies of his crew in check, it was to make sure that when the time came, that he had a fine-tuned machine, meaning that they worked well together so that every job came off without a hitch. He wanted all of his crew to return to Serenity, and in one piece.

Mal remembered those times when Shepherd Book would come up to the bridge, those times when he was on nighty-cycle. They would sit and talk, converse for hours, each trying to convince the other of the existence, or lack thereof, of a _Divine Creator_. And Malcolm would have to say that he won most of those battles, well, maybe half. Anyway...

Then too Kaylee would come up sometimes, when she couldn't sleep, or a noise from the engine had awoken her. They would discuss the upgrades that needed to be done to the ship, or repairs that needed to be made to the engine, but mostly she wanted to talk about Simon. He nearly became nauseous thinking of those discussions.

Those moments were all gone now. There would be no going to the galley for a cup of coffee and hearing Zoe and Wash having a loving husband and wife moment (in their bunk). Depending on his mood, Mal would either become jealous, or it would make him laugh.

Then too, now there would be no more conversations with the Shepherd...and getting him so confused that he actually stuttered. Those were fun. Of course Book had made him confused and stuttery too, a few times.

Yes, Serenity's bit with the "_Operative_", and Mr. Universe, and the Reavers, and the Alliance...the whole _gorram_ mess with Maranda and the Pax had change the whole paradigm of his world. He had lost two people of meaning during that occurrence (a few months ago). It had changed the configuration of Serenity's crew. Sure what they had done had been for the better-good of the verse...but looking back on it now, it still hurt.

Mal looked over at the ship's time-piece, it read 3am. It was 3 o'clock in the morning, and there wasn't a soul aboard Serenity who was awake, well, except for himself.

This is what he thought and then he heard it, a slight sound near the entry portal. He turned and saw River Tam standing there. Inside he felt himself go happy.

"What are you doing awake little albatross?"

Shyly, as she always seemed to be, she answered.

"...Thought you could use some company, or maybe a break," she paused a moment, and then said, "and although I don't drink it myself, I made you a fresh pot of coffee in the galley." She smiled.

Malcolm smiled back. Although River was still a bit confusing at times, her pilot skills were off-the-chart. Mal had no qualms about letting her fly the vessel. She had proved herself on several occasions. She came and sat next to him, in the co-pilots seat.

Malcolm Reynolds knew that River had an intuitive instinct, or she could read minds, or something. She was a "_seer_". Yeah, that's what he'd called her before. It had been no wonder that the Alliance (Parliament) had wanted her back, or at least dead. That's why they had sent the Operative out to silence her. He had failed at both. Still in doing so he had cause Serenity much pain. That was something that the Captain could never forgive him for. Sure it was true that he had tried to convince Malcolm that he had changed. But can a tiger change his stripes...or a leopard his spots? Mal was not convinced.

Yes the Operative had given orders to fix Serenity and, she was flying again, but she wasn't the same. The "ol girl" had gone cold a bit. She knew that people were missing. On occasion Mal thought he could hear ghosts.

"_Survivor's Guilt_"...He had lived with it since Serenity Valley, what reason was there for anguish to leave him now?

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." He told River.

He grabbed his coffee cup and headed for the galley.

"I'll be back in two clicks," he said.

Before he reached the door he heard River say something. He turned back towards her.

"Sorry I didn't..."

Without lifting her head and still looking at the console River answered softly.

"I said he heard you."

Mal paused just where he stood.

"What...who?"

There was a moment's hesitation on her part.

"Book, The Shepherd. He heard you," she said, "and he still says that he won most of the battles."

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

_**Serenity 2: Back on the Path 2**_

"_A Soldier's Code"_

_Stay silent for those who have gone away, _

_Stay silent for those who have fallen today, _

_In your heart they know that you still care, _

_In your heart they know that they're still there,_

_There'll come a time for you to weep, _

_Maybe after many a sleep, _

_Rest assured that the Soldier's Code still goes,_

_And shed your tears in silence so that no one knows._

_************** A Soldier's Code **************_

Malcolm Reynolds walked down the gangway between the ship's crew's quarters. He was on his way to the galley, coffee cup in hand. Young Miss Tam had told him that she would keep watch over Serenity's bridge while he took a break and got himself a cup of java.

Anyway, Mal's mind was still focused on what she had said before he'd exited the bridge. She had made the comment that Shepherd Book had been aware of what had been going through his mind. This had freaked him out a little.

His expression changed to one of disconcertion. That was just nonsense right? She couldn't actually do that, speak to the dead? Mal stood there a moment and then he came to the conclusion that she was just being fatuous, playing a game maybe. She was just toying with him like she'd done with Jubal Early (_that time she had told the bounty hunter that she was Serenity. That she had melted into and become the ship_). Yeah, that was it.

"That girl does have an awkward sense of humor", he said lightly.

Anyway, crossing the area near Zoe's bunk Mal thought that he heard something. He paused a moment, and then leaned in. There it was again. Yes he had definitely heard something. It was the sound of weeping.

This rocked the Captain to his core. He had never heard this before, was Zoe crying? It was hard to digest but there was no doubt that there was sobbing coming from her bunk.

His heart sunk in his chest. Being the hard combat soldier that she was, Zoe had taken very little time to grieve, at least outwardly. And he knew why...it was the _Soldier's Code_.

During the heat of battle a soldier may feel sadness, despair, doom, and every other emotion, but these must be kept in check, held within. There was no time for pause, no time for reflection. There was only the here and now, and too the understanding that during combat people die, or will be killed. It was a harsh reality and accepted by those who participated. For the moment one must let go the horror. Detach one's mind from all of the craziness around.

Mal realized that his second in command had not really been presented an opportunity to mourn. At least properly. That maybe this was what she was doing now, in private.

He felt a wail of sorrow come up into his chest. It was somewhat his fault; well actually, couldn't it be considered his entire fault. Although his crew had volunteered, hadn't it more or least been his idea to take on the Alliance, at least in this regard? Wasn't he responsible for the position Serenity now found herself in?

Serenity hadn't had a decent job in months, something that could take the crews' mind off of their loss. Not that he wanted his team to forget about Wash, or Shepherd Book, or any of their friends on Haven. That was an impossibility...and something he would never want. Still, they did need something to occupy their minds.

For a while now the captain had made the decision to lay low. There had been enough attention focused their way when the "_Reaver/Pax_" incident had occurred. And _Parliament_ had put their own "spin" on what had happened. Mal had even received word that the Operative, who'd been tasked to retrieve River, had been killed, murdered, and he was to blame. What an Alliance lie. A fabrication made up so that he would feel more pressure coming down on him.

Still, the pressure had eased up a bit. Once the scuttlebutt had come down that pockets of _reavers_ were coming to light in other quadrants. The attention had turned in the direction of the Alliance. Serenity could breathe again, Mal just didn't know how deep.

The captain poured himself a cup of coffee and then returned to the bridge.

Upon entering Mal could see that River had kept herself occupied. The geniuses' eyes still focused on the ship's controls. She often did that. The girl was a sponge. She soaked up every bit of information that she could. Mal didn't even try to take in that much detail in so quick a time. He didn't need the headache.

"Anything good happen?"

River turned.

"Not really."

Mal walked over and returned to the pilot's chair.

"Well, I do appreciate the coffee break," he said.

She smiled.

"...Your brother sleeping safe and sound?" Mal's question caused a little frown to mount the girl's face.

"He's in the engine room with Kaylee."

Mal was a little surprised but then he remembered that the two had taken up a sort of...well, whatever it was, relationship. Yeah that was a good word...while Serenity had been in repair.

"Yes, he doesn't want me down there when he's with her. Something about he can't concentrate while she's teaching him her engine parts..."

Mal smiled.

"...and he's giving her an anatomy lesson," Mal added.

Both of them laughed. It was good to laugh again.

Anyway, River prepared to take her leave. She was going to go down and wander about the cargo hold, at least until she became sleepy. She got up and walked over to the door.

"Guess I'll sit here and see if I can come up with a way we can get some coin. We're getting a little low on our reserve."

River stopped at the door. She turned and looked at the captain.

"That's about to change," she said. And before Mal could ask her what she meant, she was gone.

Just at that moment there came a buzz on the console. A wave was coming in.

End Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

_**Serenity 2: Back on the Path 3**_

_***************** The Caper ****************_

"Badger...!"

Malcolm Reynolds smiled at the screen as the picture of the derby wearing King-Pin of Persephone came into view (or so he considered himself).

"...What, my dear friend, may I ask gives me the pleasure of receiving a wave from you...this early in the morning?"

The face on the screen smiled back, and then the expression quickly changed to something more nettled.

"_Let's cut the La shi shall we Captain. First of all I'm sorry if it's early in the morning there. Of course you're out in the middle of space so there should be no early, late, or even noon time...so buzz-off. Secondly, we aren't friends, we're business acquaintances as I recall. And the only time I contact you is when I have a business arraignment to offer, and you agree to accept."_

"Fair enough, what's the deal?"

"_I've heard tell than there's a shipment of fertilizer headed for this world and want to know if you'd like to play a part in snatching it up?_"

Mal had to stifle a laugh. First, it sounded stupid, and second, that wasn't enough information to go on. Badger had to know that.

"Well, let me see, pilfering cattle manure...I can't think of a better way of getting filthy rich...emphases on the filth part."

Of course Badger never did cotton to the Captain's smart mouth, and he still didn't. It annoyed him. And Badger was used to having his inclinations catered to without pause.

"_No dumb ass, it's not the shit itself...it's what's contained within the fertilizer bags_."

"Chocolate covered cherries?"

"_Mal, do you want in on this deal or not?_"

The captain of Serenity knew that he had pushed his provocation to the limit. Still, even though he wanted and needed the job he wasn't sure if he should agree to Badger's offer.

"So OK, you're wanting me to commit to this with scant intel to go on. Badger, I have to sell this to my crew," Mal said, "...and right now this engagement is not sounding too pleasant."

Of course the statement of selling it to his crew wasn't totally an accurate one. Mal, Captain of Serenity, was usually the one who accepted or denied the jobs that came their way, with little or no input from his crew. Well Okay, he did give them about 10%, but that was more than some of the other captains on other ships allowed. Besides, he knew that his crew always voiced their opinions no matter what he said. He knew that he would hear their opinions agreeable or not. Still, his was the final say. This was his ship, his boat. It wasn't the rutting town hall, as he had once told Inara.

"_Ok Mal I'll give you some time to think on it. Just know that the shipment is coming in next week, and I've got a back-up crew in place if you choose to bug-off. Send me a wave if your crew is a go for the job._"

Badger was about to sign off when Mal stopped him.

"Hey, wait a minute, hold..."

"_What is it?_"

"You have to give me more than that. Two questions, first since you have a second team why not let them handle this operation? And second, what's the loot? If I'm going to be sticking my hands in cow poo I'd like to know what's in the chocolaty center. What am I doing it for?"

"_Well, I'll give you more details once I find out if Serenity's crew is more agreeable. And to answer your concerns, for one, the second team is untested. I do think that they can handle the job but I don't want any foul-ups, something that could lead back to me. And as per your second question, I can't tell you. Not at this time, but I do think that it's something that will blow your mind. That's all I can say_."

And with that the crime boss signed off.

So, only one of Mal's questions had truly gotten an answer. This was something that he really _**would**_ have to talk over with his crew.

End Part 3


	4. Chapter 4

_**Serenity 2: Back on the Path 4**_

_************** Back on the Path *************_

"...and so, I know this isn't an ideal situation, but it is a something. And having a job, even one that's questionable, is better than having nothing at all. We've been sitting idle for a while now, lying low. And I know that we were just letting the Maranda thing cool down. But now it's time to get busy. Set things back to normal."

"_Normal", he actually knew that there was no getting back to normal. Still, they couldn't just sit and ponder over things in the past. They had to get back to living again_.

Malcolm Reynolds had just finished informing the crew of Serenity of Badger's proposal.

"Any questions...?"

There was only silence, which he had anticipated. But then Jayne spoke up.

"I don't like it...," the big man voiced his opinion while sitting at the galley table. His words were sharp and to the point.

"Ain't enough Intel to go on, could be a trap."

This was odd. Usually when it came to attaining coin, the big Merc was the first to jump in...feet first. While Mal was the plan maker, Jayne held the notion that muscle and armament could always sway any situation. However, it did seem that he was hesitant, and, the first to initial a "caution flag".

Of course the obvious reason was that Serenity's numbers were less now. And anything that they did, crime-wise, meant more of a risk.

The Captain exhaled, displaying a gesture of discomfort. It was seen as a sign of frustration and of tender.

Mal knew that Jayne was right, but too he knew that his crew seemed to be withering on the vine, the life of them oozing out, slowly. He understood, but he had to do something to get them _back on the path_.

_The loss of two beloved individuals, Wash and Book, shook the foundation of everybody. Both were loved and missed. Still, life goes on, he just didn't know how to get things jump-started. Maybe putting their focus on a new task might shock them back to reality. So letting his guard down, at Badger's proposition, had surely played a part in him even mentioning it to them. Therefore, yea or nay, they had to convince him that this was totally the wrong thing to do_.

Mal maintained his silence a bit longer. He looked from face to face studying his crew. The others weren't saying much. However, the captain could tell that there was accordance with what the big guy had said. He questioned Jayne.

"So, are you making that assessment on a gut feeling, or because you just don't like Badger?"

"Mal I..."

"Jayne's right." Zoe spoke up. "It's certain that the news of my husb...our pilot and the Shepherd has made the circuit, especially around the border and rim worlds. _Diyu_ (Hell) half our contacts were wiped out by the Alliance. Knowing that...how is it that Badger wants to work with us? And why was he even spared?"

Those were very good questions.

"Well, Badger doesn't harbor us. All of our dealings with him are strictly contractual. Still, I can't tell you why he's still breathing. Maybe he kept himself hidden better than the others." The Captain paused here a moment. Then continued...

"Even so, I do know that at some point we're gonna have to trust someone. Here's what I'm suggesting. I'll send him a wave. I'll tell him that the crew's on the fence about this. I'll insist that he's got to give us more, more Intel...like, where this exchange will be and who we'll be dealing with. I get those two bits of information and then we may agree to the job."

Mal looked around.

"Is that sanguine enough?"

It was quiet, so the ship's captain sort of took that as a yes.

"Should I add anything?"

At this point Jayne spoke again.

"...Yeah, how much we gitting paid."

_*************** The Warehouse ***************_

Malcolm Reynolds had again gathered his team. This time they were all in the ship's cargo hold. Serenity was in orbit just above Persephone, and her crew had signed-on to Badger's job.

The Captain had gotten Kaylee and River to alter the ship's ID signature, to keep Serenity from being tagged, and Badger had even sent a two-man shuttle out with magnetic decals to apply to Serenity's port and starboard Sigs. The disguise now showed the ship to be The "Neicum" (RAM, in english). There was even the image of a Ram's head on the decals. Now, with the disguise complete...it was time to get down to business.

Captain Reynolds looked at his crew.

"Everyone know their jobs?"

He received "affirmative" headshakes from everyone.

"OK, Zoe and Jayne are with me. Once we land Kaylee and River remain with the ship and are anchored at Eavesdown Docks. Simon, you're in the shuttle-1 and your job is to stage yourself a hundred yards south of the warehouse where this meeting is being held."

Mal paused to make sure that the plan was understood.

"Remember, there are several crates of fertilizer. Zoe, Jayne and I will pack what we can onto the mule, and then we'll call Simon in to help load the rest. Agreed?"

Again there was affirmation.

"Well then...let's get to it."

After landing, the "mule" was on its way in two minutes. Simon followed in the shuttle-1 after five.

The warehouse was in a big, lonely place….outside of town. And the area was sparsely populated. It was positively the perfect place to hold illicit affairs (Badger knew what he was doing). However, the Persephone crime boss was conveniently absent. He always conducted business from afar; he never got his hands dirty.

Anyway, Mal, Zoe and Jayne reined the mule outside one of the side doors. Mal looked up...

"Warehouse 13...Seems I've heard that name before..."

In a moment the door opened and a guy wearing unassuming clothing motioned for them to enter. The Captain, Zoe and Jayne kept their weapons at the ready.

Entering the building they found two more men waiting inside (that had been the arrangement...three-to-three, even odds). The warehouse held an assortment of stored goods. There were several 55 gallon drums against the wall on one side, and then, what seemed to be engine parts on the other. In the center there looked to be several bundles covered with tarps.

Mal walked over to the fellow who seemed to be in charge.

"Mr. Reynolds...," the guy asked?

"Mr. Carver...?"

The two silently acknowledged their identities. It was also understood what they were here for.

"Well, here we are," the fellow said waving his hand toward the covered bundles.

"Care to take a look?" It was a rhetorical question.

He lifted the tarp from the closest bundle and there sat a pallet of fifty white bags. All stacked nice and neatly. Mal noticed that printed across the middle of the bags was the logo "_**Otter Enterprises**_". He looked at the cache and then looked back to the man.

"These bags are sitting on pallets...I suppose you know that we haven't the means to transport these to our ship. Not with the hovercraft we brought."

The man looked at Mal for a moment, and then his lips curled into a little smirk.

"Well maybe you can call in the shuttle you have positioned a few yards further south," he paused, "We have eyes on that shuttle. Yes we know that you came with a back-up plan."

Mr. Carve seemed to care not if Serenity's Captain had brought some extra help. He seemed ready for it.

"Don't you want to check out what's in the chocolaty center? Find out what's in the middle of all this crap?"

He pulled a knife out from a scabbard that he had strapped to his pant leg. He then proceeded to cut one of the bags open. He sliced it right through the center. The gapping hole let Mal peer right into the bag, but he didn't see anything.

He looked over to Carver. The man spoke.

"You have to feel around to find out what's inside."

"What, without gloves?"

Carver grinned.

_Now, having been raised on a ranch, it wasn't like Malcolm Reynolds had never had dealings cattle manure before. That was just part of the ranch life_.

He reached in and felt around. There was nothing. He moved his hand around right and then left, still nothing. What was going on here? Just at that moment he heard the Carver shout...

"NOW...!"

The tops of the barrels flew off and three men, heavily armed, stood up. Their weapons aimed at Serenity's crew.

_***************** The Plan *****************_

"_Houzi gou shi_, a trick."

Mal looked over at Jayne. The big Merc was giving him that "I told you so" look.

"We came with a back-up plan too." Carver said.

_What was this about? Had Badger ratted them out? Turned them in to the Feds? The Persephone crime boss may be many things, but a stooge wasn't one of them. There was no love lost between Badger the Feds. He cared not for the UAP (Union of Allied Planets). He despised them almost as much as Mal_.

Still, even with betrayal, it became evident that the commander of Serenity didn't seem to be too agitated. He raised his remote-comm to his lips.

"Shuttle-2, are you in position?"

There was a short pause, and then...

"_Yes Mal, positioned right outside. I'm ready to blow the doors right off this place_."

It was a female voice. And she sounded determined to do just what she said she would. Mal looked at Carver.

"So, do you have a back-up plan 2?"

_***************** Otter *****************_

With Inara stationed right outside the warehouse, in her own shuttle, Carver and his goons had no idea that Mal had planned a back-up plan for his back-up plan. It was no wonder Badger had trusted him. And, rumor was that Serenity was one of the most successful crime pirate teams amongst the Outer Worlds.

Carver's team also didn't realize that Companion's shuttle didn't have any weapons affixed to it. In the heat of the moment and under the cover of darkness, they hadn't bothered to look.

Mal was wearing his own smirk.

"OK, who are you and what do you really want? It's your move..."

Carver looked over at one of his men.

"Call in Otter," he ordered.

In a moment the door on the opposite side of the warehouse opened and in walked..._The Operative_.

Malcolm Reynolds, Captain of Serenity, Zoe, his Second in Charge, and Jayne, the muscle...all stood with their mouths hanging open.

"Hello Mal. Good to see you again," Otter said.

End Part 4


	5. Chapter 5

_**Serenity 2: Back on the Path 5**_

_*********** Failure is not an Option ***********_

_With the arrival at the warehouse of an individual that was supposed to be dead, and had also been deemed an enemy (The Operative)_, _the team of Serenity was stunned_...

Malcolm Reynolds and the rest of his crew stood speechless. However, the Captain finally got over his shock well enough to speak.

"I thought that you were dead. I killed you, or so the news waves sent out across the civilized worlds claimed."

Otter smiled.

"Yes, that _was_ a bit of convincing trickery, wasn't it...on Parliaments' part."

Malcolm could see that the Operative almost considered it laughable.

"No Mal, I didn't die. And no, it wasn't you who tried to do the deed. However, the powers that be considered it their best option. Rub me out while at the same time cast you for the blame."...Otter chuckled a bit.

"_..._And, like I told you at our last meeting, they are not forgiving. _Failure is not an option_, and my failing in the eyes of my superiors was almost like a sin against God. They tasked another individual to hunt me down and end me. Can't have any loose ends now can they."

There was a pause, and then Otter said...

"Show him Carter."

Otter's second in command brought forth a portable "_capture_". He presented it to Mal and the others of his team. He pressed the start button and the capture began to play. It was an older transmission from a few months back. It showed an old news wave.

"..._and in other news the UAP mourns the loss of one of its own. A few weeks ago_..."

The Operative's picture came up on a big screen behind the news woman.

"_Captain James T. Kirk. An ex-military officer and delegated magistrate on one of the border worlds was killed. Assassinated by a criminal and hold-out from the "War of Unification". Malcolm Reynolds, a rebel turned bandit/murderer, and also a survivor of the Battle of Serenity Valley. It seems that this man was the culprit. They say_..."

The Operative looked over at the Captain.

"As you can see they were wrong, I'm still here. However, I cannot say the same about the individual they sent. I suppose they wanted to villainize you while at the same time dispatching me. Anyway, there was no reason to speak of it. With me being dead, I was able to feel the pressure of being hunted lifted a bit."

Mal looked at Otter.

"Captain James T. Kirk?"

The Operative smiled.

"Just some name I dug up from the old television archives from Earth that was."

_*************** Otter Ramiro **************_

"Otter...?" Malcolm Reynolds now asked the man standing before him.

"Otter Ramiro...RAM. It's the name of my ship and my new ID. You see, it's because of you that I was coerced into taking on a new identity...and way of life."

Otter noticed that this statement made Serenity's Captain uneasy. That wasn't his point. He moved to stabilize the situation.

"No, no, no...I didn't bring you all the way here for trouble."

"Badger brought us here," Mal said.

"At my direction," Otter continued. "Badger really had nothing to do with it. Well, except for the actual hooking of the fish. That petty crime boss is an itch hardly worth scratching."

The ex-Operative took a second.

"Still, I didn't know how you'd react. After all, you did say that you'd like to kill me if you ever saw me again. That was the reason for the extra protection."

Otter panned around indicating the three men who'd been hidden in the barrels.

"These guys are my team. I've been busy carving out my own niche in the crime world. However, there is something, something I need from you. I need your help.

Otter looked over and noticed that Jayne and Zoe were intently focused on every word he was saying.

"I need ask that I will only divulge my intent in a removed setting (he wanted privacy)."

Evidently the Operative turned gangster didn't want his dirty business laid out in front of everyone...at least not at this time.

"You can tell your crew what you want later, but there are names and identities that I wish to remain secret."

Mal glanced over at Zoe. She gave him that wide-eyed irritated look.

"Just like old times right sir," she said with slight smirk. "The frontline troops are always the last to know."

_Zoe was referring to the time when the Independent Leadership knew that the war was lost. Yet still they allowed the soldiers in the field to keep fighting. Zoe was a loyal frontline soldier, through and through, just like Mal. However lives had been lost while the two sides had hammered out an agreement. It was the same in every war on every side. War was hell_.

Mal and Otter walked to the side, just out of earshot.

"Here's the thing Captain," the ex-Operative began.

"Since the Maranda/Pax incident it has come to light that there were other planets infected by the _G-23 Paxilon Hydrochlorate_. Worlds in other quadrants (_this was something already known to the Commander of Serenity_).

"Parliament's focus has been turned away from you and I, their attention now placed on their new plight at hand. This gives us breathing room. Still, at the same time I remain somewhat connected to that world, a world that I was practically raised in."

(_Like River, the Operative had been plucked from his home and family as well. At a young age his talent and skills denoted abilities well above the norm. A gifted oddity, he was snatched up and sent to another "special school" run by the Government Elite_)

Otter continued...

"...Still, recently I have been contacted by a colleague. A man caught up in the same lies and deception as I once had been. He wants out."

Malcolm was interested, but he kept his poker-face.

"A fellow Operative...?"

Otter frowned. Mal continued...

"You were right to seek private council. If my team heard of this what do you think their reactions would be?"

"I can take an educated guess and I understand."

Mal thought a second.

"Why me...why us? Can't you do this yourself?"

"Well you've already proven your worth by dodging me every step of the way when you were being tracked. Not an easy thing to do. And we don't have to be friends, just accomplices in this situation. Then we can go in separate directions afterwards. You'll be paid a suitable amount and besides, I'm throwing in a bonus. I've got the file on Shepherd Book. It can reveal much about the man. Who he was, and what lead him to seek a more monastery life. I'll give it to you and you can share what information you wish with your crew. And still, keep what you want silent. There are other things too, things that would be very appealing if you were to know. But I'm keeping those in reserve, at least for now. What do you say Captain? Can we become partners in crime?"

Of course Malcolm Reynolds had always wanted to know more about Book, as did all of his crew (A Shepherd's Tale). Still, as it were, shouldn't dead men's secrets remain secret?

Now, even with all of this there had to be more to the reason of why Otter needed Serenity's help. This couldn't be all of it.

"What else," Mal asked?

The Operative hedged a moment. But he knew that Malcolm had to have more, and so he answered.

"Well to get this done we might need to have a little extra leverage, a little something held in our back pocket if you will. You do have a _Seer_ onboard your boat, don't you? River Tam is still a part of your crew?"

Mal looked at Otter. This was getting to be very serious.

End Part 5


	6. Chapter 6

_**Serenity 2: Back on the Path 6**_

_********** A River Weighs Through It **********_

-_The scene; A group meeting inside Serenity's galley-_

An hour...actually over an hour, and Malcolm Reynolds was seemingly getting less than positive responses from his crew about doing the deal with the ex-Alliance Operative (aka-Otter). Also, the gap seemed to be getting wider...

"Ok, so you guys tell me what we should do? We've been "_on the lam_" for some time now. No money, No prospects, other than this one, and soon...no fuel. I'm sorry but sitting on a street corner selling pencils from a cup is not what I see myself doing to get coin," he paused, "so I'll take suggestions. If not this, what's our next move?"

There, he had laid it out for his crew. It was in the hope that it would bring at least someone to his side.

"Not this," Jayne said, arms folder across his chest. "Mal, don't you remember that this guy tried to blow us out of the sky. He took out Mr. Universe and two of our crew. You gonna side-step that and just let bygones be bygones?"

There, another negative response.

"Jayne, you were there with me when we met with Otter in the warehouse. If he had wanted trouble don't you think that would have been the prime time for it? Why try to recruit us for a mission if his only goal is to kill us? Does that make sense?"

"Well..."

"I'm with Jayne on this one sir," Zoe voiced her opinion. "Yes, he seemed sincere and, to have cut his ties and become a pirate? That sounds a little crazy and is somewhat questionable. After all, we wouldn't know if his plans are to actually kill us, or just sell us to the other side? Might be his way of into getting back into good graces."

A second negative answer, Mal looked over at his engine room mechanic.

"Kaylee...?"

"Well Cap, I don't know if I agree totally with Jayne..."

The big man frowned...

"...but I do think we should be more cautious. Why we gotta base it all on one meeting? Can't we have one or two more...you know, sit back and watch him a spell? See if he changes his story."

Mal didn't take that as a no. But it wasn't a yes either.

"Kaylee, IT is about time. Time is something we don't have. He might have luxury of moving things a little slower but we don't. Our stores are down. Our auxiliary batteries need to be replaced. That cost money. You don't want to us lose our "_gravity grappler_" do ya (_the system which creates artificial gravity while Serenity was in space_)? You'd be floating around the engine room trying to collect all your wrenches."

Kaylee didn't have an answer for that.

"Mal, I realized that there's a time element," Inara spoke up, "but moving too quickly may have _us_ all floating...out in space. Remember Jubal Early? Yes we all want to work. Yes we all want to eat, but not at the cost of taking a big risk. Maybe I can boost my base list a little more. Take on a few more clients. You can raise my rent and I'll be happy to use some of my retiral funds. We can keep Serenity afloat and not have to be so dependent on finding a job right now. Maybe give us a chance to watch and see who this guy really is. After all, I did deal with him longer than you, or anyone,...while at the _Guild House_."

Malcolm Reynolds, a man among men, a Captain's Captain...Call it backwards thinking, Neanderthal mindset, or whatever you will. He was totally against this.

First of all, he didn't like the idea of Inara being a _Companion_. After she'd been aboard ship a while, he had changed his mind about her, but not her craft.

(_Raised on a planet in the old-ways where tradition didn't just sink into the cow manure, Malcolm Reynolds had his own opinions. And besides, his feelings for this woman went well deeper that any of them knew, or actually what he would confess to himself_)

Then there was the other thing. Having Inara use her assets to bail him out? Well that was entirely against what he felt that a man should do (_yes he was a male chauvinist, but in an honorable, chivalrous kind of way...opinionally speaking_).

Inara, knowing men the way she did, knew this about the Captain, and his stubbornness. However, she loved him anyway.

Mal had always tried to keep her business separate from his own. She knew that, and their arguing (_difference of opinions, let's just say_), well, they aired their nastiest quips for each other in private. They did seem like a real married couple, in some ways, only without the bedroom part (for now).

"Inara, I will not have you spending you gains to fund my...my, questionable business dealings. That could cost you your license."

(_He was full of shit, everyone knew, but they wouldn't refute him, not to his face? He looked over at his second_)

"Zoe, would you have her do that? Spend all of her money to nursemaid us?"

The woman warrior was caught off-guard. And of course, the way he had phrased the question left only one way to respond...it was a smart move.

"No...no sir I wouldn't have Inara do that."

Mal looked at his big mercenary.

"Jayne?"

"Well, I..."

"Never mind...Kaylee?"

"Cap, why you gotta drag me into this?"

"Well, because you're part of the crew, and we're sharing a crew moment."

Kaylee paused, and then she looked over at Simon.

"Doc...?"

Simon opened his mouth. However, before he could vent his opinion...

"What about me?" Everyone stopped. "What about what I think? I'm part of the crew too, aren't I?"

They all turned to the little girl who'd spoken those words.

River Tam, the gifted clairvoyant, Simon's younger sister had stolen her brother's fire, even before he'd had a chance to offer his opposition.

"...Seems that this job includes me. You said so yourself Captain that Otter requested me by name."

"River it's a bit dangerous...," Simon finally got the words out.

She looked at him.

"...Said the older sibling who watched his sister eliminate fifty Reavers."

It was like a cold slap in the face. Simon shut up immediately.

"It could be that I'm the major player in this game," River continued. "He wants to use my talents more than anyone's. I'm OK with it. I'm with the Captain on this. If we don't keep Serenity flying, who knows where we'll end up? Better to find out where we're going now instead of shrinking and rotting off the vine...later. I'm in."

There was a long pause. Everyone had been stunned. Even Mal hadn't anticipated that the smallest member of his crew would have the biggest set of Qiu. Jayne might have to get on the cortex and look into getting a bottle of one them _Male Supplements_. She was right. River likely had the most to lose in all of this.

Ever since the day her brother carried her onto Mal's ship, she had lived in fear. And although it had eased a bit, the blue-hand creepers were still out there. She was not running, not anymore. She was home. Serenity was her home. And she loved it dearly.

End Part 6


End file.
